


Like a Bull in a China Shop

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Emma and Regina are trapped inside together during a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bull in a China Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I made alterations. Ignore the title, I couldn't think of anything better. Titles are hard, guys.

“It’s as cold as balls in here.”

Scrunching her face up at the term, Regina glances sideways at the blonde. Sometimes she wonders if she and Emma are even of the same species with the way the woman talks. Emma shrugs her shoulders with a lopsided grin, as if she can read her thoughts, and Regina sighs before focusing back on the book in her hand.

Storybrooke has been without power for two days now thanks to Killian, who somehow managed to piss off Elsa—likely with one of his numerous, disgusting attempts at a come on–enough for her to lose control of her powers and freeze pretty much everything in town. Emma had thrown him into a cell as thanks, before she decided to practically move in to Mifflin Street. She claims it’s because fighting with Regina warms her up like nothing else, all fury and fire.

Regina doesn’t buy it, of course, but she neither complains either. Having Emma around has been strangely comforting—not that she’ll ever admit it, stubborn as she is. She’s already succumbed to one madness as the two of them share the thick, woolen duvet from her bed. And by share, she means Emma had taken it upon herself to throw herself underneath it without asking, and as of yet, Regina hasn’t blasted her off of the couch for her presumptuousness.

Truthfully, she’s much warmer than she had been only moments ago when Emma stumbled into the den, teeth chattering far too dramatically to be genuine; a fact she also plans to keep to herself.

“Whatcha reading?”

She sighs again. The most glaring downside to this particular house guest is the unfortunate fact Emma seems to have an aversion to blissful silence. “A book,” she deadpans, eyes remaining glued to the lines within as she feels Emma shift closer and pretends not to notice their shoulders are now touching.

“A book about…” Emma prompts as she brings her legs up onto the couch and tucks the duvet under her chin. Regina decides then and there that if Emma places her head on her shoulder, she’ll need to reconsider the whole blasting thing.

“It’s about a Mayor of a small town who’s constantly harassed by a blonde idiot who thinks she’s being subtle,” she drawls, offering said idiot an innocent smile and barely restraining a laugh as a look of offense crosses her face.

“I can be subtle,” Emma protests, garnering an eye roll as she proceeds to pout. It is both ridiculous and adorable in equal measure, and Regina is immediately overcome by a desire to slap herself for the thought.

Or perhaps she should slap Emma for causing it.

“You’re about as subtle as a brick through a window,” she replies. “Shouldn’t you be out there unfreezing my town?”

“Uh, it’s  _your_ town.” Regina arches a brow and turns her head, instantly all too aware of just how close they are as Emma continues, “You go out there and unfreeze it.”

“Last I checked; you’re the—”  _Savior._

She falters as Emma’s gaze drops to her lips and for a brief, almost indiscernible second, she wonders whether or not she should reassert some of that distance they started with before the choice is taken from her. Emma kisses her, hesitant—gentle, and she almost gives in to the urge to roll her eyes again.

As she said; Emma is as subtle as a brick through a window, and as she refuses to return the kiss, the blonde breaks away with a look of hurt—of rejection that is too much as she makes a move to separate them further. Regina grabs her beneath the blanket, hand clamping down on her thigh. She had never encouraged the attraction between them, nor did she acknowledge the blonde’s obvious crush over the years but when Emma stops trying to avoid her gaze, she leans in.

“Kiss me like you mean it, Miss Swan, or don’t kiss me all.”


End file.
